Logica
by Arya. Hija de Islanzadi
Summary: Un fic sin pies ni cabeza. Sin sentido pero con lógica. No se que clase de fic monstruo cree pero la locura le chorrea por entre las letras como sangre. El mundo es ilógico ¿Por qué este fic no puede serlo también? No tiene nada de especial, pero yo que tu, lo leería.


_Esto es ilógico, no tiene sentido en lo absoluto. Pero es interesante de leer. No está dedicado para nadie en especial, pero me llevó tanto tiempo que podría bien dedicármelo a mí misma. Como premio a mi esfuerzo. Un premio bastante interesante en realidad. _

* * *

_**Lógica**_

Desperté con un sobresalto, sin saber por qué. Tenía la sensación de que algo estaba mal, incorrecto, erróneo. La oscuridad cubría mi cuarto como un manto, solo iluminada por la fina rendija de luz que entraba por la puerta. Tomé el reloj e hice un esfuerzo por ver la hora. Inútil, no llegaba a diferenciar las manecillas de los números. Me tumbé otra vez boca arriba, esperando a que el sueño se dignara a volver.

Entre el mundo de los sueños y la realidad escuché un sonido afuera de mi habitación. Me levanté con pereza para ver que era y no me sorprendió el piso frío. Pero di tres pasos y sentí algo viscoso bajo mis pies, algo tibio y espeso que se escurría entre mis dedos. Sentí el sabor de la bilis amarga en mis labios e hice un esfuerzo por contener mi agitada respiración. Extiendo mis dedos para prender la luz, pero nunca llegan al objetivo. Sabia de que estaba solo a unos pasos del interruptor, pero aunque daba paso tras paso con la mano extendida, nunca llegaba al botón en la pared. De pronto el piso cedió bajo mis pies y caí sin llegar al fondo. Sentía el aire golpeándome la cara y mi respiración entrecortada. Caí por lo que me parecieron horas, con un tedio que hacía que me adormeciera. De repente me detuve en seco, sin moverme para ningún lado, en una oscuridad que no me dejaba ver mi mano a cinco centímetros. Nada podía hacer, más que existir. De un momento a otro, un conejo violeta apareció saltando en el vacío. Solté una exclamación al verlo pasar frente a mí hasta perderse en la oscuridad. Mi asombro fue mayor al ver como ese mismo conejo se convertía en una orca roja y azul que se movía de un lado a otro con lentitud. De pronto empezó a dar vueltas, pero sin embargo yo no me movía ni un palmo. Todo fue como un remolino de colores, vividos y exuberantes como un jardín en primavera, mientras un hipopótamo rosado volador aletea feliz. Sentía un revoltijo en el estomago, como un nudo en las tripas. Una confusión me atenazaba, sin saber donde estaba y qué hacer.

De golpe, otra vez a la oscuridad y unos pasos retumbando. Una luz se prendió a lo lejos y un violonchelo finamente encordado descansaba en su base. Me acerqué, pisando con suavidad es caso de que el piso se esfumara y entre en el haz de luz. Parpadeé y sentada en un banquillo con el violonchelo entre las manos había una chica. Me era extremísimamente familiar, aunque solo se le veía el largo cabello albino que le caía sobre los ojos. Un delicado vestido negro se ceñía a su cintura con encajes que traslucían su piel. Alzó la vista y el cabello se derramó como plata líquida por sus hombros. Dos rubíes, intensos como el fuego fatuo de la noche, brillaban es el tierno rostro de la muchacha. Me sonrió y una hilera de dientes aserrados asomó entre sus labios. Alzó el arco y lo frotó con elegancia sobre las cuerdas, haciendo vibrar el aire con una nota grave y sonora. Me miró de nuevo y soltó una risa queda.

- Soy Soul y esta soy yo -afirmó antes de tocar una melodía agitada, como un frenesí de notas enloquecidas.

A medida que la canción era más rápida, un espiral de luces rojas se formo a nuestro alrededor, envolviéndolo todo en un mareante conjunto de luces y sombras. Los sonidos subían y bajaban, como saltando la soga. Había silencios jugando al escondite con las notas y semifusas que se perseguían en una acelerada carrera, jugando a las atrapadas. En una larga nota aguda terminó la canción, y dejando a un lado el violonchelo Soul se puso de pie. Se acercó con pasos seguros, a pesar de los finos tacones que llevaba. Me tomó por el mentón y atrapó mis labios con un beso fugaz, luego se esfumó en el aire. Me quedé así, descolocada, sola en la habitación con el violonchelo tumbado en el suelo.

Repentinamente, una luz. Como una bombilla que está tapada con una tela y no deja pasar más que unos pocos rayos. Y un sonido como disparo -piu piupiu piu- y tambores al ritmo de los disparos de laser. Y armónicas invisibles tocadas por gnomos invisibles. ¿Qué es eso? Una aplanadora amarilla montada por unos gemelos. ¿Cómo? No, no necesitas nada para entenderlo, solo un palo de amasar y un monociclo. Caminé entre esa cacofonía enfermiza y caí hacia arriba, escalando una montaña. Lara larara. Los sonidos se detienen y yo tropiezo contra algo y caigo en un colchón suave y mullido, lleno de almohadones. Abrí los ojos y me encontré en mi habitación. Me paré acelerada y corrí afuera, trastabillando repetidas veces y chocando contra los muebles. Abrí la puerta y me deslumbré con la luz. Caí al suelo y sentí una mano cálida que me toma y me levanta.

- Soul? - Pregunté aun encandilada

- Sí, soy yo, ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó una voz femenina

Abrí los ojos y ahí está, la doble de Soul. Acercó su frente a la mía y clavó sus ojos carmín en mi. Me hundí en ellos y terminé es una ciénaga roja, sangre. Traté de moverme pero el lodo escarlata no permitía que mis pies se muevan más que unos centímetros. Repasé mi entorno y vi un mar de sangre que me rodeaba, mojando mis piernas desnudas. Soplaba una brisa y un pétalo amarillo llegó hasta mí, seguido de toda una corriente de pétalos multicolores que se pegaron a mi cuerpo y me asfixiaban. No veía nada, no respiraba, no oía, no hablaba. Abrí los ojos y estaba en una llanura de verdes pastos y un cielo azul que me hacían sentir en paz. ¿Paz? No, no existe la paz. Existen el pasto y los elefantes en monopatín que hacen trucos de magia con cartas falsas y trucadas. Que destrozan tus sueños y los tiran a la basura como mierda junto con tus expectativas. Que no se merecen el amor de una hija ni mucho menos. Que se pasean con rameras baratas y se emborrachan con sake sucio y asqueroso. Hombres que no merecen vivir y que nunca lo hicieron. Mátalos, que la sangre vuele como cardenales que alzan vuelo en un atardecer rojizo y se pierden en la espesura del cielo del atardecer. Lejos, lejos de todo el mundo, lejos de la humanidad y del genocidio. De las guerras, de la paz, de la vida, de la muerte, del bien, del mal, de los hombres, de las mujeres, de los transexuales, de los conejos violetas y de las orcas azules y rojas que desaparecen en la oscuridad de un sueño desquiciado. Quizás cerca de un árbol se me aparece en mí el camino, invitándome a sentarme bajo su sombra. Un Pikachu retozaba entre los haces de luz que se entremezclaba con las sombras recortadas de las hojas. Me senté y descansé la cabeza mirando el cielo plagado de ostras de mar y teléfonos. Una manzana fugaz caía del cielo y cerré mis ojos para pedir un deseo. ''Deseo volver a mi mundo''

Abro los ojos y volví. Otra vez en mi habitación, arropada y calentita. Suspiré y murmuré un par de palabras ininteligibles. Alcé el brazo y corrí la cortina para dejar pasar la luz del… ¿Zapallo? Un zapallo sonriente, como una calabaza de halloween se alzaba en el cielo en lugar del astro rey. Una tijera con alas de papel maché voló y se paró en la baranda de caramelo de mi ventana. ¿Uh? Salté de la cama y corrí a la cocina. Todo es igual, pero era distinto en esencia. Una mesa ratona, sí; pero no era de madera, era de gelatina. Y un sofá hecho de palitos de helado. Me tapé la cara y sollocé. No, ese no era mi mundo, mi realidad. ¿Qué es esto? Un colibrí gordo y asqueroso me pasó por al lado, llevaba una pancarta que decía 'Colibritany y Kevin' ¿Quién era esa? Ardillas de algodón usado, olorosas a quitaesmalte y alcohol. Muy leve, el olor a sangre. Una pluma blanca, pequeña, cayó desde no sé dónde.

- ¡Uh, mira! La plumita de Forrest Gump!- Una voz infantil dice resonando por ahí

Plagio, plagio, plagio al cuadrado. Soy un unicornio. Uno con un pelaje blanco como la nieve brillante de la mañana, con crines arcoíris que ondean al viento. Mis cascos resuenan sobre los adoquines de oro. Y galopo, corro, troto, salto, relincho. Tiro rayitos de colores desde mi cuerno tornasolado. Metralletas -Ratatatatata- y patos que graznan en una algarabía monstruosa. Pokémon, Digimon, Sonic, Mario, Pacman, Pokepac, Diginic , Mariomon, Sonicman. Rosas, licántropos y dragones. Ah, reptiles maravillosos los dragones. Tan majestuosos como una gema pulida con amor y dedicación. Con alas aterciopeladas y vigorosas, que alzan sus cuerpos ante la más ligera briza. Sus dientes, sus escamas, sus garras, sus espolones sanguinarios, su fuego. Su fuego capaz de derretir una roca y de cocinar un buen asado con chorizos y todo. Así como se comen en la lejana Argentina, patria del mate y el gaucho, de la doma, la yerra y el locro bien condimentado. Tradiciones raras, tradiciones no raras, tradiciones para idiotas imbéciles que no sirven para hacer nada más que saltar en un trampolín.

- Tranquila Maka- murmuro para mí misma- es un sueño nada más…tu tienes el poder.

Y suena la canción I've got the power, de Snap! Rio por lo desopilante de la situación. Un unicornio con complejo de dragón bailando una canción bien ochentera rodeada de seres raros y mitológicos. De repente la música cambia y suena Gangman Style. OPPA GANGMAN STYLE! Todos haciendo el paso del caballo, yo que soy un unicornio.

Me deprimí y todo se volvió lúgubre, como el desierto de Atacama de noche. Triste, penoso y negro. Lloré y las lágrimas llenaron el lugar, me ahogo como Alicia en mis propias lágrimas. Y seguí llorando. El aire se me acababa y empecé a perder la conciencia.

-Soul- Pensé antes de perder el conocimiento y volver a la caída libre del principio.

Un dolor en mi pecho, y una presión en mis pulmones, un dolor en mi pecho y una presión en los pulmones. Abrí los ojos y entre mis pestañas se filtró luz. Vi los ojos rojos de mi compañero albino y unas lágrimas que caían desde sus ojos. Me abrazó y vi que el agua le escurría por los brazos. ¿Los brazos también lloran?

- Ah, estaba tan preocupado, no respirabas y no tenías pulso -dijo él entre sollozos- Pensé…pensé que no volverías mas.

Me levanté un poco y lo rodeé con mis brazos desnudos. Empapada pero feliz. Suspiro y me dejo arrullar por él. Abro los ojos y veo una falda negra a tablas. ¿Soul usa faldas? Solté una carcajada y luego me callé. Soul no usaba faldas. Una voz femenina me cantó una nana. Yo alcé la vista y ahí estaba, la otra Soul, la impostora, la aterradoramente hermosa, de mirada salvaje y dientes afilados. Me miró con sus ojos escarlata y se acercó a mí lentamente. Posó su frente sobre la mía y me besó con amor. Sus labios sabían a cereza madura. Dulces y deliciosos como un coctel bien azucarado. Su beso se tornó apasionado y cada vez más exigente, como si me succionara el alma. ¿Alma? ¡Alma! Eso quería la maldita tramposa madafaka. Me desprendí y salté hacia atrás como un ninja. Black Star estaba a mi lado empuñando una espada de bastón de caramelo.

- ¿Lista Maka? -me preguntó con un acento italiano fuertemente marcado.

Yo asentí a medias y cerré los ojos para prepararme para atacar a ese intento de Soul. Abrí nuevamente mis parpados y vi que estaba en la casa con vista al mar donde vivía de niña. Todo era enorme y gigantesco. En la cocina se escuchaba el sonido de ollas y sartenes entrechocándose. Una voz femenina tarareaba una canción pegajosa que pasaba por la radio. Caminé con cautela y vi la rubia cabellera que caracterizaba a mi mamá. Boqueé agitada y unas lágrimas de emoción me asomaron por los ojos.

- ¿M-Mamá? -pregunté temerosa

Ella se dio vuelta y me sonrió como lo hacía cuando yo era pequeña. Extendió sus brazos y yo corrí a abrazarla sollozando. Sentí el amoroso calor de su abrazo y su mano acariciando tiernamente mi cabeza.

- ¿Tuviste una pesadilla fea mi amor? -me preguntó acunándome contra su pecho.

Y solo lloré, estaba demasiado emocionada para articular palabra. Hasta que de pronto se escuchó el golpe seco de la puerta al cerrarse. Spirit entró medio tambaleándose con la ropa desarreglada y el olor a alcohol impregnado hasta en el pelo. Se bamboleó unos pasos y cayó de bruces en el sillón. Soltó una gemido y se dio vuelta. Mi madre suspiró y le tiró una lata de conservas. Él la atrapó y la miró inquisitivamente.

- Tu almuerzo, querido - respondió irónica

Siempre se trataban así, esa relación tensa y asquerosa. Como un lobo y un armiño que están destinados a pelear hasta que el armiño decida marcharse y dejar al zorro a las manos del cazador.

Mi papá me miró con los ojos enrojecidos y yo le grité, pero de mi garganta no salió ningún sonido. Trate de gritar otra vez pero nada ocurrió. Todo empezó a distorsionarse, como si un pintor le diera pinceladas a la escena. Todo se veía confuso y me sentía como dentro de una de las obras de Van Gogh.

Un relámpago cayó, e hizo que tiemble el suelo. Me deslumbré y tropecé hacia atrás al trastabillar con una rama. Un reloj gigante, derretido y derramado por el suelo se me pegaba a las suelas de mis zapatos. Me hundía, no podía respirar. Y caí por un pozo hasta caer en el frio suelo en un revuelo de volados y enaguas. Me levanté con dificultad, tenía las piernas magulladas, pero cubiertas por un vestido largo y pomposo de color castaño. Unos zapatos de tacón alto hacían que mis tobillos temblaran y no podía apoyar bien el pie. Todo un baile, como el de las antiguas princesas, giraba a mí alrededor. Antifaces de colores, a cuadros o lisos. Caminé por el salón, huidiza de las miradas e los demás invitados. Y así, ocultándome, llegué hasta el jardín, ¿o era el patio? Me senté en una banca, y miré la luna. No era cuarto creciente, ni tenía sangre en la boca, ni siquiera tenía boca. Era un aburrido círculo blanco nacarado en lo alto del cielo. ¿Qué clase de luna deforme era esa? ¿Qué clase de mundo desquiciado era ese? Lloré, lloré porque me encontraba perdida en un laberinto maniático de sueños y pesadillas. Lloré porque quería despertar y volver a creer que nada iba a cambiar si cerraba los ojos. Lloré, algo se había roto en mi, algo que no estaba segura de que se pudiera reparar. Sentía las mejillas empapadas de lágrimas y los ojos me picaban, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta que no dejaba escapar más que unos sollozos patéticos.

De pronto, una mano en mi hombro. Alcé la mirada y vi a Soul, a MI Soul. Vestido con un traje al estilo príncipe de Disney. Pero era Soul. Me lancé a sus brazos desesperada, sollozando, deshaciéndome en lágrimas como esas niñitas mimadas de la televisión. Traté de controlarme, yo era Maka, Maka Albarn. Derroté al Kishin Ashura y convertí a Soul en una Death Scyte. Alcé la cabeza, orgullosa, y miré a mi compañero a sus ojos carmesí. Aunque sabía que era un sueño no pude evitar perderme en esos ojos escarlata que me volvían loca. Mientras más los miraba, más me adormilaba, como si tuvieran un efecto soporífero en mi. Y de golpe, me zamarreó con fuerza, como para despertarme.

- ¡Maka! ¡Préstame atención por lo que más quieras! -me gritó con cara de desesperación

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? -pregunté

- No podré quedarme mucho tiempo mas, estoy aquí gracias a las brujas del Shibusen. Escucha con atención porque lo diré una sola vez. Una bruja te hechizo y estas encerrada en tu mente. Debes encontrar una puerta que te regrese al mundo real. Es una puerta en específico que te sacará, pero solo tú sabes cuál es. Ahora debo irme, la magia de Blair y las demás no podrá mantenerme mucho tiempo más-

- Pero…Soul…- No alcancé a decir nada más porque Soul empezó a desvanecerse

- Ah, y por cierto, ese vestido te queda muy bien…eres hermosa -y cuando casi había evaporado dijo - No sé cuándo te volveré a ver, así que…Te amo Maka -

Y desapareció. Dejando las palabras flotando en el aire como si de de bruma se tratara. No sabía si creer en lo que acababa de ver o suponer que solo era una alucinación más. Sin embargo, esas últimas palabras, parecían tan reales, tan sinceras…no, no podían ser inventadas, creadas por mi mente.

Me vi envuelta en palabras, en susurros, me decían cosas, cosas que no entendía. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Hacia adonde huir? No había donde esconderse. Nada podía hacer, solo seguir avanzando, caminando en la oscuridad iluminada por mi vaho reluciente. Que se alejaba como nubes de vapor helado. El piso estaba cubierto de nieve y se me hacía dificultoso avanzar. Empecé a golpearme la espalda y a frotarme los brazos para mantener mi temperatura corporal. Unos tupidos abetos y pinos mantenían la nieve que caía suspendida en sus agujas siempre verdes. Mi aliento empezó a hacerse vacilante, como el silbido de una serpiente que olfatea el aire con su lengua. Pero…no hay serpientes en la nieve. En realidad, si las hay, en Alaska se encuentra la especie más septentrional. Un lobo ártico cruzó enfrente de mí y se alejó en la tundra. Un iglú, un iglú con una niña adentro, una niña que duerme. Una golondrina extraviada que solo le espera un oscuro futuro, contrastante con la nieve de deslumbrante blancor. Una mariposa revoloteaba hasta que fue atrapada de un zarpazo por un lince, camuflado con la nieve terrosa de las raíces de los árboles. Nieve blanca, huellas blancas, lobos blancos, tigres blancos, osos blancos. Todo blanco, hermosamente blanco, deslumbrantemente blanco, asquerosamente blanco, deprimentemente blanco, eternamente blanco. La sanidad de mi mente se ponía en duda porque, ¿Por qué había un desierto de nieve en mi mente? No tenía sentido, quizás porque la vida es ilógica y la muerte también. Un trauma pasó enfrente de mí llorando como un sauce. Una magdalena lo seguía y una pena también, compartiendo sus sollozos. Un papagayo se posó en una rama nevada, haciendo un contraste fantástico entre sus plumas y la nieve. Abrió el pico y mugió. Y una bailarina de ballet, con un traje blanco y celeste, con cintas que parecían harapos de niebla, pasó bailando y deslizándose sobre la nieve con sus zapatillas de punta. Destrozándose los dedos pero con una sonrisa en los labios y la alegría de hacer lo que ama en el corazón. Parecía un cisne, un cisne que se desliza sobre las aguas tranquilas de un río. Un río que cae y se desfragmenta en millones de cristales de agua. Brillantes como el alba en el polo norte, cuando los rayos de sol son refractados por la nieve. Yuki-onna pasó frente a mí, arrastrando su kimono inmaculado por la nevada. Cristales de nieve, como copos de distintas formas, danzaban a su alrededor y desaparecían. Lágrimas heladas caían de sus ojos y se transformaban en hielo brillante. Su mirada perdida en la lejanía, triste y desolada.

Y de golpe todo se da vuelta y caigo en un revoltijo de imágenes y sensaciones. Frío, calor, miedo, seguridad. Catapultas. Un letrero de neón dice ''It's my life'' Y suena a todo volumen la archiconocida canción de Bon Jovi:

It's my life

Is now or never

Ain't gonna live for ever

It's my life

Y creo que si es mi vida. Conejitos verdes que vuelan como aviones caza del ejército. Guerra, disparos, muerte, sangre ¡Que mente psicótica que tengo! Pajaritos en medio del campo de batalla. Comiéndose a los soldados muertos, devorando sus ojos. ¿Dónde puede estar la puerta que me saque de este infierno? Una mezcla de tiempos, y objetividades. Me siento guiada por las manos de alguien más. Como si alguien escribiera mi futuro, y yo soy su humilde muñeca de trapo. Una marioneta, una marioneta con hilos de seda y cara de porcelana. Que se cae y se destruye. Una porcelana barata y triste que a nadie le importa.

- ¿Por qué me siento así? Es el estar encerrada y no saber para donde escapar -me digo para consolarme.

Una imagen pervertida se me asoma y la veo frente a mis ojos y volteo la cabeza tratando de desviarme de ese tema tan depravado. Todo se vuelve de un rosado rojizo, muy femenino. No me gusta, no me gusta ser femenina, pero por otro lado sí, porque uso falda. Soy un torbellino de sentimientos y emociones confusas y melodramáticas.

Un mimo paró enfrente de mí encerrado en una caja invisible. Tiemblo y retrocedo. Le tengo miedo a los mimos, un miedo irracional e ilógico. Me enlazó con una soga invisible que me raspó la mejilla. Sacó de su bolsillo un cuchillo imaginario y lo pasó suavemente por mi mejilla. Un hilo rojo escarlata corrió por el costado de mi cara, bajando hasta mi cuello, escurriéndose entre mis senos. La hoja de la imaginación del mimo era tan afilada como mi ingenio, así que era una guerra de voluntades. Blanco y negro. Rojo e imaginario. Pocahontas y Peter Pan. Artrópodos y seudópodos. Luz y oscuridad. Pájaros y nubes. Relaciones e ilegalidad. Cataclismos y panderetas, y cascabeles de gato. Súper califragilistico espialidoso. Adenosín trifosfato y esternoclaidomastoideo. Pim pam pum, todo terminado. Locura, eso es lo que había en mi mente. Locura que chorreaba por las paredes, negra y espesa. Era como la miel, ni tan liquida, ni tan sólida. Un estado intermedio llamado plasma, ni muy muy, ni tan tan.

- Maka ¡Abre los ojos, maldita sea! - me grité sentándome en posición fetal

Fetal, esa palabra sonó raro en mi cabeza. Pero si pensaba algo ¿aparecería frente a mi? Pensé en un poni, poni aparece. Pensé en un árbol, árbol aparece. Pensé en un perro, perro. Pensé en una lata de conservas, lata de conservas. Caja, caja. Pantufla, pantufla. Pikachu subido a un monociclo haciendo malabares con pokebolas, Pikachu subido a un monociclo haciendo malabares con pokebolas. Soul… Y aparece Soul recostado en el árbol con su típica pose despreocupada. Un suspiro escapó de mis labios al verlo. Parecía tan real. Pero lo veía como a través del reflejo de un lago. Tan etéreo, tan efímero. Una voz sonó a mí alrededor, en mi cabeza.

- Encuentra la puerta, Maka. Solo tú sabes dónde está-

Perfecto, mi conciencia hacía acto de presencia. Una puerta, puerta. ¿Qué clase de puerta debía buscar? ¿Madera o metal? ¿Roble o algarrobo? ¿Con picaporte o pomo? ¿Alta o bajita? ¿Blanca, negra o tornasolada? ¿De Marte o de la Tierra? ¿Interdimensional o para ir a la cocina? ¿Qué?!

- Una puerta para salir de mi mente, suena a una puerta escondida y pequeña. - pensé en voz alta

¡La verdadera entrada esta a la izquierda! Oculta entre las sombras…Una idea surgió. Y ¡kaboom! Fuegos artificiales y mariposas tecnicolores. Saltamontes y grillos tocaban violines. Y sapos entonaban una melodía al ritmo del jazz suave. Una abeja, una flor, y sexo. ¡Oh si! Sexo a montones. Lujuria, sexo, lascivia, sexo, amor sexo. Locura. Cuentos de amor, locura y muerte. Pan francés. Coco, silleta y una playa en la polinesia. Palabras que no tienen sentido, pero que tienen más sentido que todas juntas…como asdsdt. Verdades, mentiras, embustes, engaños, lágrimas y sonrisas. Vida, muerte, existencia. Dudas existenciales. Si tuvieras sexo con tú clon, ¿Seria homosexualidad o masturbación? Y de vuelta al sexo. Es tema recurrente. Recurrente. Movimiento de tipo planta introducido en la tercera generación. Consiste en atacar lanzando ráfagas de semillas al rival d veces en un mismo turno. Pokémon. Tengo una ligera obsesión con Pikachu. Tango, chamamé, polka, danzas árabes. Flamenco, locura y pasión. Y un avión rozó mis cabellos, revolviéndolos, despeinándolos.

- Tengo miedo -

Miedo, miedo, miedo. No sabía qué hacer. Me desesperé. Grité, lloré, reí, lloré. Un pensamiento espantoso me llegó.

- ¿Y si no salgo mas de aquí? - murmuré

No, nunca, de ningún modo, en absoluto, jamás. Tenía que volver. Tenía que decirle que lo amaba. Tenía que casarme con él, tener hijos, envejecer, arrepentirme por no haber hecho tal o cual cosa. Morir. Esa desesperanza, ese miedo, me impulsaron a seguir. A explorar los rincones más recónditos de mi mente para encontrar la salida. Y de pronto, una luz. La salida estaba en el lugar que más apreciaba. La habitación de él. De mi amado. De MI Soul.

Me imaginé en casa, rodeada de mis libros y mis cosas. Imaginé la puerta de Soul, donde no solía entrar más que para despertarlo en las mañanas. Tomé el pomo y lo giré. Un rechinido, un destello y un túnel. Una salida. Un escape. Por fin.

Desperté en una cama. Pero no debía confiar en mis sentidos. Ya me habían traicionado más de una vez. Podría estar recostada en una ballena peluda o en una tortuga cubierta de algodón. O en una cama de hospital común y corriente. Sentí un peso en mis piernas. Un peso humano y tibio. Soul. Recostado en mis piernas, los rastros de lágrimas surcaban su cara y se veía demacrado y triste. Me incorporé, temiendo que todo pudiera desvanecerse de un momento a otro. Le tomo la mano y siento su piel entre suave y áspera. No sabía si era verdad o mentira. Un producto de mi mente o el verdadero Soul. No importaba, el tacto de su mano era lo más real que había sentido. Y eso me agradaba. Se movió, y cerró sus dedos alrededor de mi mano. Sonrió entre sueños y murmuró mi nombre.

- Maka - tan claro y nítido como el cristal- Maka -

Él se le levantó a medias y me miró con los ojos achinados por el sueño. Yo le sonreí, como no lo había hecho desde hacía… ¿Cuánto? ¿Un mes? ¿Un día? ¿Un año? En mi mente no había tiempo ni horarios, nada. No había medidas de tiempo ni de longitud. Soul me miró y en sus ojos vi reflejada la incredulidad y la sorpresa en su mayor expresión. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, lo que hizo que me pareciera un pez. Soltó un gemido ahogado y se lanzó contra mi cuello, rodeándolo con sus brazos. De pronto me sentí débil. Tosí un par de veces y la garganta me dolió. Seca, como si no hubiese probado una gota de agua en días. Él se reincorporó un poco y me miró con los ojos brillosos.

- Me tenías preocupado -dijo emocionado

- Estoy…- y no pude seguir, mi voz se quebró como vidrio.

Rápidamente, Soul tomó un vaso de agua de la mesa al lado mío y me lo ofreció. Como si supiera exactamente qué era lo que necesitaba. Bebí un trago largo y con el despertó una sed inusitada que hizo que el agua desapareciera pronto del vaso. Al sentir mi garganta rehidratada hice una nueva tentativa para hablar.

- Te amo, Soul -Fue lo primero que dije. Ni preguntas triviales. Ni monólogos inútiles. Ni introducciones de ningún tipo. La verdad pura y neta.

- Yo también te amo, Maka -Un abrazo, un beso y de nuevo al silencio cómodo y tranquilo.

Tenía tantas preguntas rondando mi cabeza, incontables, molestas, insaciables. Una a una las fui respondiendo por deducción o por lógica. Pero una, una no podía responderla por más que me esforzara.

- Soul, ¿Cuánto…cuanto tiempo llevo dormida? -pregunté algo tímida, algo nerviosa.

- Diez años -murmuró

- ¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser! -Grité incrédula

Una risa contenida y todo fue paz. Era una de esas bromas de mal gusto que me hacían enojar. Pero no, no ahora no.

- Fue muy graciosa tu cara -dijo secándose las lágrimas- llevas un mes en el hospital y una semana estuviste dormida en casa, así que un mes y 8 días, 5 horas y unos cuantos minutos -

Suficiente, ya no podía seguir a suero nada más. Hambre, mucha hambre

- Comida -dije de golpe- Quiero comida, y mucha

Un mes y una semana sin comer eran demasiado, y lo que más quería en ese momento era comer un buen tazón de ramen y sacarme de la cabeza la imagen de un Pikachu comiendo ramen instantáneo.

* * *

_Y salí del closet, donde he estado encerrada desde hace demasiado tiempo. Y he venido con este esperpento de historia, que amo con el pedazo de mi alma no le pertenece al diablo n_n Me siento toda literaria y medio importante por esta cosa. Orgullosa en verdad. Y muy seria, demasiado seria, estrepitosamente seria. Este fic me cambió, de alguna forma, algo se rompió, algo que, que se yo, ¿Tenía que romperse? :B Ni idea. Pero sé que esto nació siendo una historia de vacaciones de verano y terminó como Esto. Acá escribí muchas cosas sobre mí, demasiadas. Pero me enorgullezco del resultado.=w=_

_Me gusta, ¿Te gusta? Dímelo en un rev ¿No te gusta? Dimelo en un rev ¿Quieres secuerstrarme, violarme y matarme? Dimelo en un rev ¿Puedes hacerlo mejor que yo? Demuestramelo, o escribelo en un rev... _

_ Y a Malasletras: ¡AL FIN! Vengo torturándote con anticipaciones de este fic ¿Hace cuanto? ¿Dos semanas? ¿Un mes? Algo así, jaja :D Espero se de tu agrado u_u_

_Nos vemos Nekos ;) Arya los quiere (violar) mucho:D_


End file.
